The Beauty and the Beast
by Jordyana
Summary: A songfic to the song "Something There" from the Disney movie, The Beauty and the Beast. Kagome and Inuyasha begin to notice just how much they've come to love each other, but they wonder if the other loves them back.


**Hey! Yes, another Inuyasha fanfic, but this one is sort of a romance/comedy one. I thought it was funny, but maybe it's just that while I was writing this and when I thought it up, I was very hyper and happy. I was watching a Disney Sing Along tape with my little brother (yes, I still watch Disney stuff .) and the song "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast came on. It's one of my favorite love songs from Disney and after the first line a thought came to me....Inuyasha and Kagome! Kagome is just like Belle, a beauty and a normal girl. Inuyasha is like the Beast, being a half-demon and not always the nicest guy and doesn't have the best manners either. But they love each other anyway. I know, I know. By the time all the others join them, the two already know that they love each other, but work with me here! I tried. If it's not good, well.....; Sorry! Anyway, read and review and I hope you enjoy it!!! KAGOME AND INUYASHA FOREVER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Beauty and the Beast. If I did, why would I be posting it on _fan_fiction??**  
  
_Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have just defeated another demon and have received another shard of the Shikon Jewel. They are now enjoying the food that Kagome had brought in her backpack. Kagome hands Inuyasha his favorite food, ramen noodles, and she notices how much he's changed and how their relationship has grown._  
  
KAGOME: There's something sweet,  
And almost kind.  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.  
But now he's dear, and so unsure.  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before?  
  
_Inuyasha notices Kagome staring at him and she quickly looks away. He begins to wonder if Kagome feels the same way about him as he does for her.  
_  
INUYASHA: She glanced this way,  
I thought I saw.  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my claw.  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore.  
But then she's never looked at me that way before.  
  
_Kagome smiles as she thinks about the time when they first met, when he had tried to kill her. They had come so far since then...What had changed since that day?_  
  
KAGOME: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
  
_Kagome watches Inuyasha and laughs to herself as she sees him inhaling the noodles as usual. She knows that not many humans would love him since he's a half-demon, but she hardly cared about that. Who cares what he was? She would love him even if he was a full-demon._  
  
KAGOME: True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
  
_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watch the two lovebirds as they eat and they begin talking to each other, noticing how Kagome and Inuyasha, coming from two different eras, have come to love each other.  
_  
MIROKU: Well, who'd have thought?  
  
SANGO: Well, bless my soul!  
  
MIROKU: Well, who'd have known?  
  
SANGO: Well, who indeed?  
  
MIROKU: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
  
SANGO: It's so peculiar. Wait and see.  
  
MIROKU and SANGO: We'll wait and see,  
A few days more.  
There may be something there that wasn't there before.  
  
MIROKU: Perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before.  
  
_The young Shippo doesn't quite understand all this "love" stuff and he asks Sango what they're talking about._  
  
SHIPPO: What?  
  
SANGO: There may be something there that wasn't there before.  
  
SHIPPO: What's there, Sango?  
  
_Sango decides to give the two some privacy and orders the others to do the same._  
  
SANGO: Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older.  
Come along now. Let's give them some privacy...  
  
MIROKU: Shippo, perhaps you'd better give me and Sango some privacy as well....  
  
SANGO: PERVERT!!!!  
  
_Miroku is slapped across the face by Sango, interrupting Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku is disappointed, Sango is angry, Shippo is still confused and asking what's going on, and Inuyasha and Kagome just stare at Sango and Miroku.  
  
Just another normal day. _


End file.
